deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions In-depth
Intro Factions So, Although Deck Heroes is largely luck-based (Since this page isn't about that, I'll rant about luck in a future blog post I hope), It IS based on stratagy It IS? O_o , and when it comes to games like Deck Heroes, Stratagy usually revolves aroud specific edges and weaknesses in Battle. Like, for example I once played this kinda defense game (I don't remember the name). The goal was to deploy troops to beat the enemy castle before the enemy troops wipe out your castle. The troops in the game had four attributes (Water, Dirt, Fire, Air) and they all did certain boosts to the other attributed-Enemies (Personally I see Water as Faen, Dirt as Neander, Fire as Mortii, and Air as Human). And there's this really famous defense game, Clash of Clans. For example all troops are Ground-based or Air-based. Certain troops deal additional damage to Air Troops, while certain defensive structures only target Ground Troops. Also there is the Wall Breaker Troop, specially designed for bringing down enemy Town Walls. Think of Rock Paper Scissors. You can't really define what is the most powerfull. Rock beats Scissors and Scissors beats Paper, but Paper beats Rock. It's not meant for a certain thing giving you the absolute edge. In-depth DH offers four factions of Creatures and Heroes : Faen, Neander, Human, and Mortii. Each normally corresponds to Elves, Beasts, Humans, and Fiends. Every hero (Excluding 5-star Heroes, which can buff your creatures globally regardless of factions) has it's first talent slot dedicated to buffing ally creatures of the same faction, and there are hero talents unique to each faction hero, triggering not on global conditions such as How much creatures the enemy has in play, or your hero HP, but rather on the numbers of faction-creatures you have, or have any faction-creatures in your graveyard. There are also the Miasma (Faen against Neander), Ravage (Neander against Human), Consecrate (Human against Mortii), and Bane (Mortii against Faen). These are 100% versions of Sneak, Battleblow or Warlust, however, they only trigger 100% when the targeted enemy creature is of a specific faction. Also the finest examples for Faction-specific strenghts is Basillisk and Angel Prime. Basilisk ignores Frost Armor (Remember, Human talents rely on creating Frost Armor for your creatures, such as Ice Shell or Zero Kelvin) and deals 140% additional damage to humans. Angel Prime can 5-shot any Mortii Hero and has a 50% chance to one-hit Mortii Creatures. Although Paragon is used as global Recycle/Revive Blocker, I think the reason IGG made her is to counter Mortii Relying on Rebirth (Remember One of the most infamous Mortii Talents in Undying, a global Rebirth for your creatures). There are also faction-specific buffs, buffing a certain faction's creatures. There is a global version of this kind of buff (Look for Pontiff, Columbus or Wolveria), but they are much weaker compared to the faction-specific buffs. Defying Factions However, some study may tell you this isn't 100% usefull. *The skills for damaging faction-specific enemy creatures (In rare cases the hero, a.k.a. Angel Prime) are not global, so a Night's slayer can gobble up a Ash Beast whenever she wants. *Creatures and Heroes rely more on Star Ratings then Factions. *'Spiky Bits' : The most fine and dumbfounding example of bypassing faction specific fights, this hero talent, available to 3 and 4 star neander heroes only, grant you the weird edge of Neander > Faen. Faens rely heavily on Casting lockdowns, and Spiky Bits is a Reflect not just to the caster, but to all enemy creatures as well. That's why normal faen decks can never usually counter a well-built Neander deck, notably a Berserker or Captivator in the lead. *Alice : Alice is a Faen Creature, however your unique skillset makes her strong agasint Mortii Creature, which is strange, considering that mainly it is the opposite way around. Category:General Gameplay Category:Factions